


Don't be a hero

by chidoriXblossom



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Thunderbird Four, Thunderbird Two, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidoriXblossom/pseuds/chidoriXblossom
Summary: When Thunderbird Two gets shot down over the ocean, Virgil fights against the odds to save Lady Penelope's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A word prompt from Hsg. The word was "sacrifice" with the request for Virgil and Gordon and a 3000 word limit.
> 
> Loosely inspired by events of 'Signals (Part 2)' but this was kind of what I had in mind before I saw the episode. Anyway, rambling over.

Those first few seconds of silence were bone chilling.  The reassuring thrum of Thunderbird Two’s engines ceased.  Her panels died. The night sky swallowed her up as she started to lose altitude.  

A brief flash of light as those responsible, the Chaos Crew, surged off into the blackness.

Virgil tried valiantly to get his bird going again.  Penny searched her memory for anything she could do to assist.

They hit the water.

Nothing.

~*~

Thunderbird One and Shadow scrambled.  Up in orbit John tasked all of Thunderbird Five’s scanners to the last known location of their missing cargo ship.  Her tracking beacon was scarily silent.

Gordon launched from the island to join the search, despite Scott’s orders to stand by.  To hell with that. Gordon didn’t care if he had to search the entire ocean. He would find them.

His beloved older brother, and precious Lady Penelope.

~*~

“Virgil?”

The Thunderbird Two pilot groaned, wincing as he felt an ache in his neck and far sharper pain in his head.  What the hell?

“Virgil, you need to wake up.  We’re in a bit of a mess down here and I really need your help.”

A woman’s voice.  Not Kayo or Grandma.  Virgil forced his eyes open and looked around the dull cockpit.  The first thing he noticed was the murky blue beyond the windscreen where normally there was sky.  The second was the strange green light to his left.

He turned his head slowly, blinked a few times, and finally noticed Lady Penelope in the copilot’s seat.  She had a glow stick in one of her hands, the only source of light, and he suddenly remembered what had happened.

“We went down…”

“I’m afraid so.  The Chaos Crew got away.”

Virgil growled and removed his seat belt.  The anger he felt burned deep inside him, but it would have to wait until later to be dealt with.  Right now he had to focus.

“No power?”

Penelope shook her head.  “No. Everything is still dead from that EMP grenade they fired at us.”

“Okay.”  Virgil pushed his seat back and moved to stand, only to stop when he felt the world spin sickeningly around him.  The next thing he knew he was back in his seat and Penelope was standing at his side. Damn, his head was killing him.  “What the hell?”

“Easy, you’ve banged your head.”  She had the first aid kit in her hands and placed it on the console.  “Let me clean that up a bit, then we’ll both go and assess the damage.”

Virgil knew better than to argue.  What she was saying made sense. He was just used to being the one doing the rescuing and medical treatment - not the one needing it.

Speaking of which…

“Are you okay?”  His head must have been bad.  He should have known to ask that a lot sooner.

Penelope smiled at him.  “A few bruises, that’s all.”

Virgil nodded and went quiet again to let her tend to him, vaguely noticing all the blood she was cleaning off his face with an antiseptic wipe.  He could only hope his bird was in a better state than his head, though he seriously doubted it.

~*~

Gordon arrived at the location John had given him and started a sweep of the immediate area, aware that Thunderbird One was hovering directly above him.  Scott’s hologram appeared on his dashboard.

 _“I thought I told you to stay on the island.”_  He didn’t look pleased but Gordon didn’t give a damn.

“If they went down I’ve got the best chance of finding them,” the aquanaut snapped back, though the words left a bad taste in his mouth.  Considering how long it had been since Thunderbird Two had disappeared from scanners, ‘if’ was definitely wishful thinking.

Scott scowled.   _“Fine.  John is picking up an unidentified object near the sea floor.  We need you to go down and identify it.”_

With a single nod Gordon pointed Four’s nose downwards and descended into the murk.  There were strong underwater currents in this area which threw up the sand and obscured his visuals, so he was forced to rely on his instruments.

He dreaded to think what he might find.

 _“Kayo has found more debris a couple of miles south.”_  Scott’s voice was low and carefully guarded.  Gordon had heard that tone before, after they’d lost their dad.

“Hey!” the younger snapped at the tiny Scott in front of him. “Don’t you dare give up this early!  We’re going to find them.”

_“I’m not giving up, Gordon.”_

“Well you sure sound like it,” the younger grumbled, then blinked as he saw something appear up ahead.  “Hold up, I’ve got your unidentified object. I think it's--” His throat closed right there.

No…  No, no no!

_“Gordon, what?”_

Thunderbird Four’s arms unfolded from her underbelly and Gordon latched onto his find.  He brought it to the surface in silence, so many thoughts and scenarios running through his head.  He heard Scott curse under his breath, then a murmur of disbelief from John.

There, gleaming under the morning sun in Four’s grasping arms, was a sight that made them all sick with dread.  Green cahelium with white decal paint.

Thunderbird Two’s port wing.

~*~

Thunderbird Two was literally dead in the water and Virgil was at a loss.  It had been hours since he and Lady Penelope had regained consciousness, and their assessment of Thunderbird Two had not gone well.

The damage was extensive.  The ship’s main hull was intact, but hairline cracks were appearing all over and the module had flooded.  Virgil had been forced to swim down and weld a patch where the damage was letting in water, leaving Penelope in the cockpit.

After that he’d battled with the emergency power system, and finally coaxed the pump into life to drain the module.  It was exhausting and his pounding head hindered his progress, enough so that Penny tried to make him take a ten minute break and rest.

He refused.  

There was too much to do and a limited amount of time.  The life support system had been compromised by the water leaking in, so it was only a matter of time before they ran out of air.  Virgil had to make every breath count.

He was a skilled engineer who knew his way around a toolbox and normally liked a challenge, but he was no miracle worker, and Thunderbird Two was fighting against him every step of the way.

There was no hope of starting her engines - none of the preparations had been made to close her intakes or prevent water from getting in.  Two of the inflator bags had failed to deploy, which had caused the ship to rise precariously on one side and almost flip over. When she’d started taking on more water Virgil had been forced to deflate the bags and seal the leaks as best he could.  Her emergency beacon was fried. Even their communicators had been waterlogged.

Virgil had tried everything he could think of.  Their only option was the module now. If Virgil could get all the water out and release the clamps then hopefully it would carry him and Penelope back to the surface, where they could then await rescue.

Until then all he could do was buy them time, and give his brothers the best chance they had to find them.  That meant more repairs and more checks, battling against the effects of a suspected concussion as he went.

He refused to give up.

~*~

Penny stood in the module with a blanket wrapped around her, shivering.  Virgil had instructed her to remain there now that all the water was out and he was confident his repairs were holding, deeming it a lot safer now than the cockpit had been.

The man was still soldiering on in his efforts to save both their lives, coming and going between the module and the outer corridors of Thunderbird Two.  He spoke to her as he worked, having managed to repair his communicator and link it to the internal speaker system within the module, jury rigging and cannibalising whatever systems he could afford to sacrifice.  

Virgil was now preparing the module for release from Thunderbird Two.  All being well they would be on their way to the surface within minutes.

She watched as he walked back inside and sealed the door shut behind him.  “How is it looking, Virgil?”

“About as good as we’re gonna get,” the man replied, his face tight with pain and eyes dull with fatigue.  Penny felt guilty that she couldn’t do more to help, but this situation was far from her usual area of expertise, so it was all up to Virgil.

She watched him take a breath and then pull the emergency release.

\---

Nothing happened.

“No!”  Virgil smacked his fist off the wall with a metallic boom.

“Please tell me there’s a plan B,” Lady Penelope said from behind.

Virgil sighed.  “That _was_ plan B.  If the module can’t detach then we’ve got no way of getting out of here.”

He racked his brain for another solution.

“What about just staying put for now?  Is that an option?”

Virgil turned and leaned back against the door of the module.  His fatigue had sunk right into his bones now and it took a real conscious effort to get his brain to work.  “It’s not,” he told her quietly. “I did the math. With the failing life support I’d estimate we’ve got an hour of air left - less if any of my repairs fail or more cracks appear.”

He ran a hand down his face.  What more could he possibly do?  Thunderbird Two was dead. He’d tried every trick in the book and nothing had worked.  His head injury wasn’t helping, but he still felt like he’d failed.

“Don’t give up hope, Virgil.”  Penny’s words were touching but not of much use to him.  He watched her gaze drop to the floor. “I’m sorry. I’ve not been of any help in this situation.”

He sighed.  “Don’t be. You didn’t jam the module clamps.”  He went to say more, then stopped.

The clamps…  The only option left on the table.  The emergency release had failed, but each clamp had a manual fail-safe.

Virgil looked at Penny, cold and shivering, and made his decision.  He refused to let her die down here.

He stood up straight again.  “There’s one more thing I can try,” he told her, and before she could ask him to elaborate he exited the module once again and this time locked it from the outside.  He didn’t want to see her face when she realised what he was about to do.

The Chaos Crew hadn’t managed to kill him, but now his own chivalry might just finish the job.

\---

“Virgil?”  Penny’s voice was shaky.  She moved to the speaker panel and turned it on.  “What are you doing?”

 _“I’ve got one last trick up my sleeve,”_ Virgil’s voice came back, calm and collected.   _“I can release each clamp manually from out here. That should allow the module to separate and rise to the surface.”_

Penny froze.  “And how are you going to get back in?”  

When he didn’t answer she felt her heart drop.

“Virgil, no.  You can’t do this.”

_“I can and I’m going to.  If I can save you then it’ll be worth it.”_

Penny was aghast.  Of all the self righteous, inconsiderate, chivalrous idiocy!

“But most of the oxygen is in here with me.  You’ll barely have enough to--” She couldn’t bring herself to say it, so she clenched her fists and leaned her head against the wall.  “Virgil, please don’t do this.”

She heard the first clunk of a clamp releasing and closed her eyes.  There was no way to stop him. She was completely helpless and that was one thing she could not tolerate.  In a moment of anger she banged the wall with her fist.

“Virgil Grissom Tracy, get back in here this instant.”  It was a pathetic attempt considering she knew he’d never follow her instructions, but she had to try anyway.  “You can’t just give up like this. Think of your brothers and Grandma. If we wait a little longer I’m sure they’ll find us.”

A sigh.   _“There isn’t enough air for us both.  This way you have a chance.”_ A gentle chuckle.   _“Besides, you realise what Gordon would do to me if I let anything happen to you?”_

Penny knew what he was doing and she hated him for it.  He was trying to distract her by bringing up Gordon, while using humour to mask his own fears.  Fears of being stuck in his downed bird, of never seeing his family again.

Fear of dying alone.

She bit her lip.  “What’s your point?”

She thought she could hear his footsteps passing in the corridor outside, and followed the sound.  A second clunk.

_“He loves you, Penny.  Losing you would absolutely destroy him.”_

Anger rose up in her chest, mixing painfully with the desperation to stop him.  “Losing you would do the same thing,” she insisted. “Why should you be the one to decide which one of us gets out of here?”

 _“My ship, my rules.”_  A pause. _“If we both get out of this you’ll have the rest of our lives to yell at me for it.”_

His tone, so light and casual, couldn’t have been more out of place.  Another clunk as the third clamp came free. Just one more to go…

“Virgil, please!  I’m begging you. Don’t put me through this!”

She heard his footsteps reach the final corner.  His voice, when it came back, was suddenly a lot more vulnerable.  She could only imagine what he must be going through.

_“If I don’t make it out of this...promise me you’ll look after Gordon, Penny?  Make sure he’s okay?”_

“You know he won’t be,” Penny whispered.  “He needs you, Virgil. We all do.”

_“Promise me.”_

There was no talking him out of this.  She knew that. As soon as she uttered the word he would release the clamp and lose his only chance of escape.  Sacrificing his life for the sake of her own. Penny refused to bend to his will and clamped her hand over her mouth.  She wouldn’t say it. She wouldn’t.

A sigh over the link.   _“You’re so stubborn.”_

**_Clunk._ **

The whole module shifted.  Metal groaned against metal, slow and agonising.

“Virgil, no!”

He didn’t respond.  Penny fell to her knees against the wall as the module began its steady ascent towards the surface, leaving Thunderbird Two and Virgil behind in the cold, dark water.  

Reduced to nothing more than a passenger, a soul in need of rescuing, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward sat on the wet floor and wept.

~*~

When Gordon finally located the wreckage of his brother’s ‘bird his heart leapt into his throat.  Thunderbird Two lay crippled on the seafloor in a mound of silt, her module gone and her hull crumpled.  

“I’ve found them!”

John appeared.   _“The module has just surfaced.  Lady Penelope is inside. Hurry, Gordon, she said Virgil’s still down there and almost out of air.  He gave up his chance of escape so she could get to safety.”_

Gordon was in the water in a heartbeat.  He swam into the downed ship through the cargo bay door and headed straight for the cockpit.

An air pocket was trapping what little oxygen was left inside Thunderbird Two where her pilot had come to rest, sat in his seat up to his waist in water.  Gordon waded inside and grabbed his brother.

Virgil was unconscious, but he’d had the presence of mind to secure his helmet in the hopes of prolonging his life as long as possible.  To give Gorden every chance to rescue him.

“I’ve got you, Virg,” the younger Tracy murmured, and he eased his brother out of the seat and into the water.  It cradled his body as Gordon towed him back to Thunderbird Four.

Thunderbird Two would have to wait a little longer for her own rescue.

Gordon got Virgil aboard and heaved the unconscious weight of his brother into the middle of the floor.  With quick hands he removed both of their helmets and checked Virgil’s breathing. Slow but steady. Gordon reached for an oxygen mask and placed it on, supporting Virgil’s head.

“Come on, Virg.  Open your eyes.” He checked the wound in his hairline, noting that it wasn’t too deep.  One less thing to worry about, but the blow could have caused a concussion and Gordon wouldn’t be able to assess it until his brother regained consciousness.

“Come on, big guy.  You held on and saved Penny - the least you could do is wake up and let me thank you.”

Finally a deeper breath.  Virgil’s eyes flew open and Gordon was right there, supporting him.  “Easy, you’re okay. Deep breaths. I’ve got you.”

Virgil’s hand reached up and caught Gordon’s wrist.  “Gordon?”

The younger let out a wet chuckle.  “You’re not kicking the bucket on my watch, big brother.  No way I’m letting you go.” He could barely contain his emotions.  He’d made it. What a close call it had been, but he’d made it in time.  Virgil was alive and safe.

“Penny?”  The question came tired and weak.

Gordon smiled.  “She’s safe. Can’t imagine she’s too happy with you for that stunt you pulled, but we can deal with that later.”

Virgil’s breathing began to ease and he let Gordon’s hand take the full weight of his head.  Gordon adjusted his hold and then hugged him tightly.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, you hear me?”  His lashes turned wet, the what ifs making him tremble.  “You’re already a hero in my book. No more heroic sacrifices.”

Virgil’s hand squeezed his arm.  Weakened but reassuring. “Promise.  Thanks for saving me...  I owe you one.”

Gordon sniffed and smiled.  “No, you don't.” And he sat there with Virgil in his arms and counted his blessings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After several lovely people asked me to add to this, I finally have a second chapter complete. Most of it has been sitting on my laptop for ages, but I just now got round to finishing it. There will be a third chapter (probably the last) at some point.

Tracy Island had very good medical facilities that were often put to use patching up its inhabitants after difficult rescues, training accidents and the occasional bump when horseplay between brothers got out of hand.  But there were some instances where a hospital and fully qualified doctors were required.

Concussion was one of the main ones, and Virgil had a doozy.

A medical scan from Gordon had determined that a trip to the nearest hospital was definitely required, so he’d passed control of Thunderbird Four to John and stayed in the back of the little yellow sub with his brother to monitor his condition.

Virgil had slipped in and out of consciousness along the way before finally succumbing to exhaustion, and from then on Gordon had been nearly impossible to remove from his brother’s side. 

Transferring from Four to an ambulance waiting at the harbour, then out of said ambulance and along the corridors within the hospital, Gordon was right there.  Head injuries were scary and not to be taken lightly, and Gordon had seen far too many patients deteriorate suddenly on rescues over the years. And this time it was Virgil.  His beloved older brother.

The thought of anything happening to him…

Gordon was no doctor, but that tiny irrational fear inside of him had been convinced Virgil’s condition would worsen if he let him out of his sight.  So he didn’t. For as long as he could.

In the end it was Scott who finally pulled Gordon back, before he could become a hindrance to the medical staff.  Virgil was taken away to be assessed and Gordon found himself anchored in place in the now empty hall by his eldest brother, a hand on his shoulder.

“He’ll be okay, Gordon.”  Scott’s voice was calm and reasonable, but right now Gordon didn’t really want to hear it.

He scowled and shrugged away from Scott’s touch.  “We don’t know that.”

“The med scan didn’t flag anything serious,” the older Tracy said.  “Virgil’s life isn’t in danger, so try not to worry too much.”

Gordon let out a shallow breath.  He felt like he’d just been sucker punched in the gut.  “His life...” he repeated quietly. “His life?!” He spun round and saw Scott’s eyes widen.  “He just about gave up his life out there! How can you tell me not to worry?!”

\---

Scott felt an uncomfortable ball of lead form in his gut at the look on his little brother’s face.  Gordon’s lower lip was starting to protrude, the way it always did when he was upset and trying to hide it, but his eyes were full of anger.

Scott silently chastised himself.  Gordon was in shock. They were all highly trained and experienced in emergency situations due to their profession, and had seen far worse than this over the years. 

But it was always different when a family member was involved.

They’d already lost so much…

Unperturbed by Gordon’s earlier action Scott returned his hand to the younger man’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“You got to him in time,” he reminded gently - Gordon had to understand that.  “Virgil’s still here because of our combined efforts, but you’re the one who got him out of there.”  Scott glanced away. “If you had stayed on the island like I’d told you to then you never would have made it in time.”

It was Scott’s turn to look a bit haunted and pale.  That thought was terrifying and made him feel sick to his stomach.  There was little point in dwelling on it, but it could have so easily come to pass.

Thank whatever higher powers there were that Gordon had decided to disobey his instructions.

Virgil was alive because of that decision.

Scott regained his composure and straightened.  “Look at it this way, he’s safe and in the best place to get any treatment he needs.  And you know Virgil, he’ll bounce back from this just like he always does.

\---

Gordon heard Scott’s words.  He agreed with that last statement.  But that wasn’t the issue. Deep in his heart he knew Virgil would recover and soon enough they’d be at each other’s throats again in that brotherly banter they always exchanged.

But it wasn’t that simple.  Not for Gordon.

This was more than just nearly losing a brother.  That thought alone chilled him to his core, but what really made him feel ill was that Virgil had  _ chosen _ to give up his only chance of escape.

He’d tried to sacrifice himself in order to save Lady Penelope, someone he knew was very precious to Gordon, and while many may have found that admirable all it did was make Gordon angry and confused.

Did Virgil think he was an acceptable sacrifice?  Had he weighed the value of his life against Penny’s and decided he wasn’t worth as much to them?  Gordon knew he would lay down his own life for the young woman in a heartbeat, because he loved her, but the thought of one of his brothers doing the same…

Gordon had never really given much thought to the consequences those left behind would have to deal with, the heartache they’d face.  Maybe he’d been naive or deliberately blocked the possibility from his mind, but in being saved by Virgil at risk to his big brother’s life, Penny had suddenly thrown everything into a whole new perspective that honestly left Gordon terrified.

He could have lost them both today.  If the module had flooded or Thunderbird Two hadn’t withstood the impact the way she had, both of them could very easily have been killed in the crash or trapped and left to drown.  

Virgil’s efforts had secured Penny with a safe passage back to the surface at the cost of his own.  Gordon remembered the readings from Four’s scanners - there had been almost no oxygen left within Thunderbird Two’s crippled shell.  If they’d both still been down there when Gordon had arrived he doubted he would have been able to get them both out in time.

Virgil hadn’t just tried to sacrifice himself to save Penny.  He’d saved Gordon from having to make that terrible choice as well.

Who to rescue first?  Who to leave behind?

Gordon grit his teeth, turned and lashed out at an unsuspecting chair in the corridor.  One solid kick sent it toppling over onto its side with a loud clatter, and then Scott’s hands were once again upon him.  

“Whoa, easy!  Calm down.”

Gordon’s fists clenched at his sides.  “Let go, Scott.” It wasn’t a request.

“Not until you stop smashing up the place.”

Oh, for the love of…  “It was one chair!”

“And what did kicking it accomplish?”

Gordon opened his mouth to argue, found his words failing him, and yanked himself free again.  He stormed off, ignoring Scott’s calls after him, and left the hospital. He needed to get away and find space to breathe, just for a few moments, feeling almost as suffocated as Virgil had been.

It wasn’t until he found a quiet corner in the hospital car park to hide and calm down that he realised he hadn’t asked Scott about Penny.

~*~

While Gordon tried to regain his equilibrium outside, inside the hospital Lady Penelope had just finished her check up with a doctor.  Prognosis; whiplash from the impact and a couple of bruises across her hips from her seatbelt in Two’s cockpit.

She had been incredibly lucky.  

Instructed to take it easy for a couple of weeks and avoid anything too strenuous, Lady Penelope changed into fresh clothes Parker had brought for her and left the small examination room.

She found Kayo in a waiting area of the main outpatients building and caught her eye.  Kayo was in communication with Rigby via her wrist controller, and the look in her eyes was intense.

“Keep me apprised of the situation, Rigby.  I’ll let you know if we learn anything more on this end.”

The call ended.  Kayo let out a sigh and turned.  “Lady Penelope.”

The blonde woman walked up to join her.  “No word on the Chaos Crew then?” she asked.  It would have been nice to hear that the GDF had finally caught them after this latest incident, but obviously that was not the case.

Kayo shook her head.  “Afraid not. By the time we arrived at your last known location they were long gone.  I suspect they’ve gone to ground for a while until this washes over.”

“That’s rather distressing,” Penny mused.  “That stealth tech they have is very troublesome.”

A hum from Kayo.  “How are you feeling?  Not being kept in I see.”

“No, just a few bumps and bruises,” Penny replied.  “A couple days of rest at home and I’ll be well on the mend.”  Concern filled her blue eyes. “Any word on Virgil?”

Penny knew that Virgil had been rescued.  Scott had pulled her from the battle scarred module on the ocean’s surface and she’d heard John reporting Gordon’s progress from inside Thunderbird One. 

“He’s still being checked over, last I heard,” Kayo told her.  “I think they’re planning to keep him in.” 

Penny nodded.  Virgil’s self sacrifice had been averted at the last moment and she had never felt more relieved for anything in her life.  If Virgil had perished down in those cold dark waters along with his beloved Thunderbird, Penny would have been haunted over his loss for the rest of her life.  Her career with International Rescue would have ended in an instant, no doubt about that, and she would never have been able to look Gordon in the eyes ever again.

She still felt guilty that she hadn’t managed to talk Virgil out of his near suicidal act of chivalry.  Or help more.

“Lady Penelope?”

Penny blinked and caught herself staring off into space.  She composed herself and smiled. Now was not the time to let her lingering shock catch up with her.  There was business to be attended to. “I’m all right. I’d like to visit him once we’re permitted, but I’m assuming you’ve got questions first.  Maybe I can shed some light on a few things.”

Kayo nodded.  “Any information you can give us on what happened might be useful.”

They looked at each other, both knowing it was unlikely.

In the past the Chaos Crew had taken shots at International Rescue for getting in their way and foiling their plans.  But this was the first time a Thunderbird had been attacked completely unprovoked.

What could really be said other than that the Hood was growing bolder and more desperate?  

Lady Penelope was no expert in the psychological analysis of a madman, but even she had a pretty fair assumption this time.

How could the Hood cause as much damage as possible to his mortal enemy?  Deal them a crippling blow that would do more than complicate a few of their rescues?  The answer was scarily simple.

Go after Thunderbird Two.  

It was the ship everyone knew, the ship everyone talked about and remembered with the most clarity and fondness.  All the Thunderbirds were well loved in the public eye, but the big green cargo plane had always been at the top of the popularity poll.  The workhorse of the fleet with the most versatility, who often carried more than one crew member within her.

Take out Thunderbird Two and you could take out at least one Tracy, maybe two or even three, plus all the heavy duty rescue equipment she carried within her module.

She was tough and sturdy in the air, but not invincible.  Slower and less maneuverable than her siblings, she was the easiest target for those who meant to do her harm.  A couple of well aimed charges were all it took to send her to her watery death at the bottom of the ocean - a fate that had nearly been shared by her pilot. 

The Hood could now add attempted murder to his repertoire.

But none of that information, horrifying as it was, would be of any use in catching him and bringing him to justice.  It was just extra details. Superfluous.

Catching him was what mattered now.  Once and for all, before he could hurt anyone else.  Penny had been helpless and somewhat useless while trapped in the module, but now she was determined to find some way to help.

This wasn’t just about catching a criminal who needed to be locked up anymore.

It was personal.

~*~

Gordon stood in the quiet hallway of the hospital, eyes fixed dead ahead through the window onto the private room.  The prone form of his older brother lay still in bed under a soft yellow light, surrounded by wires and monitors that recorded every breath, every heartbeat, every twitch and reading.  Everything.

Virgil was resting comfortably now that doctors had finished their examination, medicated and out for the duration.  Grandma was in a chair at his bedside cradling his hand, Scott standing just behind her. The two were talking but Gordon couldn’t hear what was said, nor did he try to lip read or guess.

After composing himself in the car park Gordon had gone to find Scott and apologise for his behaviour.  A quick hug that had been sorely needed and some words of understanding from his big brother had helped dissolve the earlier tension between them, much to Gordon’s relief.

They’d left the hospital to meet the rest of the family at the nearby GDF base and then made a quick return - none of them wanted to leave Virgil alone in the hospital for too long, even if he was unconscious and none the wiser.  Grandma had brought changes of clothes from home, and Gordon would admit to feeling a bit better once he was out of his uniform. 

But the tension remained.  Tight in his shoulders and neck.  Festering in his gut. Messing with his head.

“Gordon?”

The aquanaut finally tore his gaze away from Virgil to find Penny standing at the end of the hall, concern clear in her delicate features and bright blue eyes.

The relief of seeing her after the hell of the day gave him a brief moment of respite from worrying about Virgil.  He turned towards her, caramel brown eyes searching for any obvious injuries. Nothing was visible and John hadn’t reported anything, but it was still surreal to see her stand before him without a mark on her when his older brother was bedridden barely ten feet away.

Something in the young woman’s eyes shifted and then she was moving, the normal clipping sounds of her heels absent - Gordon vaguely realised she was wearing pumps which brought her height down to slightly shorter than his own.  He watched as she stepped right into his personal space and his arms automatically came up towards her sides.

He hesitated, hands lingering awkwardly in the air between them.  He swallowed, throat parched and head a little fuzzy from the emotional turmoil of the day.  “Penny, I…”

“I know.”  Her soft spoken words melted the nervous tension within him.  She stepped closer as his arms came around her, and Gordon felt his heart swell at the feeling of finally holding her in his embrace.  

Her hair was as soft as he’d always imagined it to be, and the gentle fragrance of her perfume floated up his nose.  He found himself taking a slow breath, and in those few brief seconds he felt Penny’s grip around him tighten.

How long they stood there he had no idea, two lost souls seeking comfort and reassurance within the chaotic confines of the hospital, but it was everything he needed it to be.

Then it was over, neither of them quite ready for anything more just yet.  There would be time for them at some point in the future, but not right now.  They seperated slowly and turned towards Virgil.

“How is he?”

Gordon sighed.  “Traumatic brain injury they’ve gauged as moderate, some bruising and whiplash.  They’re going to keep him in for observation, probably a couple of days at least.”

“A sensible precaution,” Penny mused.  Her next words, when they came, were spoken more softly.  “I wish I could have helped him. It was awful to see him struggle on his own like that.”

Gordon shook his head, a deep frown set into his features.  “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re both safe. That’s the most important thing.”

He saw Penny turn to look at him in his peripheral vision.  “I know you mean that, but your expression says there’s more.”  

A pause, deliberate and inviting him to respond, but Gordon kept his mouth shut.  He still hadn’t fully figured out his thoughts and feelings in his own head. How on Earth was he supposed to articulate them?

The delicate touch of a perfectly manicured hand to his arm brought him out of his reverie and he sucked in a short breath.  Penny’s eyes were full of patient understanding when Gordon turned, and he felt his resolve to stay silent crumble.

“There’s that old saying,” the woman began softly.  “A burden shared is a burden halved. If you need to talk to someone then I’m here, and I won’t breathe a word to anyone else.”

Again, Gordon hesitated.

The words he wanted to say were reluctant to leave his mouth, for fear that they wouldn’t stop once he started.  He felt a little foolish, but with Penny waiting patiently for him to respond he couldn’t just ignore her question.  She had a right to know.

“I’m angry,” he said at last and had to look away.  “Angry and confused, relieved and scared.” He pinched the bridge of his nose as the beginning of a headache made itself known between his eyes.  “Everything about today… My head is so messed up.”

Her hand slipped into his and squeezed.  Like a tether in a storm it kept him from being swept away.  He clung to that and she matched his strength, and they found an understanding in their shared inner turmoil.

Gordon wet his lips and took a breath.  “He saved me from an impossible choice.”  A murmur, shaky and vulnerable. His thumb began a gentle rub over Penny’s knuckle to keep himself distracted.

“He didn’t give me one.”  Her words were equally hushed, almost lost to the ambient sound of the hospital as they stood in solidarity before the window onto Virgil’s private room.  There was no anger. Simply faint disbelief and quiet melancholy.

“Typical, selfless Virgil.”  Gordon bit his lip and shook his head.  “I shouldn’t be thinking about all the what ifs, but it’s hard not to when I see him like this…  I can still see Thunderbird Two on the seafloor when I close my eyes.”

“You’re human, Gordon Tracy.”  And she was looking at him again.  He could see it both in his peripheral vision and their reflection in the glass.  “You’re allowed to be overwhelmed at times.”

A glance in her direction.  “And you?” He asked it ever so carefully.  “How are you holding up?”

“I...  I’d rather not think about it,” Penny admitted.  There was a hint of vulnerability in her voice. “These situations, well…  They’re always harder when it’s someone you know… Someone important to you.”

It was hard to tell if they were still talking about Virgil anymore, about what he’d done and been prepared to give up for both their sakes, or about their own feelings for each other.  Near death experiences certainly had a way of shifting perspectives. Not that Gordon hadn’t been pretty clear about his affections already, but recent events had forced him to look at everything from a completely different angle.

And that was terrifying.

He never could have chosen between Virgil and Penny.  His dear older brother or the girl who’d captured his heart. 

So should he be mad at Virgil for seemingly giving up, or grateful for the actions that had saved Gordon from having to make such an impossible decision?

He honestly didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope whoever reads this enjoys it. A distinct lack of Virgil in this chapter - I wanted to give Gordon a bit more attention this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I'm not all that pleased with this one. It wanted to be a longer fic so badly and I made a lot of cuts. But it's 4:30am now and I've got it done.
> 
> Also Penelope ended up having a bigger part in this than Gordon, so sorry about that, Hsg. Hope it's okay all the same.


End file.
